No Such Thing
by shiroihalo
Summary: There's no such thing as overconfidence, no such thing as being alone. As Kisa gets ready for a dance, Ayame gives her some advice...


"Is my dress going to be finished soon, Ayame-ojichan?"

Ayame looked up from his sewing to the expectant and bright-eyed girl he was fitting. He smiled at her eagerness, and said cheerfully," It will still be awhile, Kisa-chan, but I assure you that it will be finished before your dance, and you will be the most stunning young lady to ever grace the very halls of your school."

Kisa giggled. She liked Ayame-ojichan, he was much more laid back than Hatori-ojichan and he wasn't at all the cruel tease that Shigure-ojichan was. "Stay still though, otherwise these needle may prick right into your leg," said her "grandpa" as he gracefully plunged the needle into the pale silk once again. Kisa obediently stood very still, an excited little smile etched on her face. Kisa had been looking forward to this dance for a long time. It was her first real school dance in her middle school and she was thrilled.

She had been afraid that she wouldn't get to go after she had finally given up on going to school at all. She had dreaded and regretted her decision to stop going to school simply because she knew that she would never be able to go to the dance she had always dreamed of. The thought of the dance then had only deepened her sadness, but thinking about it now that she had overcome her fears, it only brought her happiness. She surpressed another giggle as she struggled to keep still enough for Ayame to keep sewing steadily. She was so overjoyed she could hardly stand it!

Of course, there were still concerns buried deep in the back of Kisa's mind about the whole subject of a dance. Would her dress be pretty enough? What if the other girls laughed at her? What if they did something to ruin the beautiful garment that her Ojichan was working so hard to make for her?

What if she couldn't find a date?

Kisa was startled by the last doubt, and immediately flushed. She hadn't thought about that before! Ahn... what _should _she do about a date? What if nobody asked her and she couldn't get one in time? What...what if nobody _wanted _to ask her?

Kisa's spirits faltered as she began to worry and she felt the old fear and senseless doubt begin to eat at the edges of her newfound confidence. Ayame had noticed this gradual change in his young clients mood from the beginnig, and had watched the various stages of emotion pass over her face, butting in when it was suddenly filled with turmoil.

"What is it, Kisa-chan? Is something wrong?"

Kisa seemed to snap back to reality as he spoke and answered somewhat uncertainly. "Um... Ayame-ojichan, did...did you ever have to worry about finding a date for a...dance... before?"

Ayame had to strain to hear Kisa's softspoken question, but he had heard it none-the-less, and he smiled gently at her blushing face.

"Personally, I have not. Why do you ask Kisa-chan? Has no one asked to you to your dance yet?"

Kisa lowered her head. "N-no... not yet..."

Ayame bent down to be in Kisa's line of sight. "Don't worry, okay?" He lifted her chin. "Most definitely someone will ask you before the week is through, and even if they do not, you don't have to have a date to still go and have fun, .correct?"

Kisa still looked uncertain, but smiled a little at his words.

"Don't look like that, Missy." Ayame moved back a little from the Zodiac's recent tiger, looking at her with satisfaction. "Don't think that you need somebody just to do things, Kisa-chan. Raise your chin and look proud of yourself. Otherwise, Tohru-kun would have wasted her time on you, hmm?"

At the mention of her Onechan's name, Kisa looked up completely at Ayame with a wide-eyed expression. Onechan... she would have been a waste of her time? Kisa shook her head. "I am not a waste of Onechan's time! I'll prove it!" she said with determination, raising her fist stubbornly.

"That's the spirit!" Ayame chirped, ruffling her hair. "Now, let's try to finish this dress, okay?"

Kisa smiled and nodded furiously. The snake had to suppress a laugh when she stood rigidly on the platform with a serious and determined look on her face. Smirking, he set to work again.

"All done!"

Wiping his forehead, Ayame sat back on his heels to admire his work. It was a lovely dress really; a pale pink silk made up the bulk of it, with a dark pink sash and ribbons covering the fabric near the hem and on the sleeves. The top fit nicely around her figure, and the collar v-necked to just above her chest. It was a surprisingly tasteful dress, considering it was made by Ayame.

"Excellent!" he exclaimed, clapping his hands together. "Simply and purely excellent!!"

Kisa gazed at herself in the full length mirror in front of her, hardly able to believe her eyes. Was that really her? Ayame chuckled at her amazed expression. "Yes, you look truly beautiful, as only anyone who wears my creations can look, Kisa-chan." He rose and stretched lightly. He was stiff from sitting in the same position for such a long time.

"Ayame-ojichan! This is so pretty! Thank you so much!!"

"Of course! Of course! It was absolutely nothing to make this dress for you!" Ayame said, waving one of his hands dramatically.

There was a creak behind them and they both turned to see a very shocked looking Hiro.

"Why hello, Hiro-chan? What might you need?" Ayame asked happily, already well aware of what he was here for. Hiro's expression changed immediately as Ayame spoke, turning sour. He looked away.

"Um... I'm here to pick up Kisa..." he mumbled, shuffling his feet.

"Ah, but of course! Kisa-chan needs her escort! But first..." Ayame gestured for Kisa to turn around. "What do you think of Kisa-chan's new dress, Hiro-chan?"

Kisa perked up. "Yes, Hiro-chan! What do you think?"

Hiro looked up, surprised, and then he glared at Ayame. He knew what that old snake was doing! He sighed, and glanced at Kisa briefly before turning his gaze to the floor again. "It's... nice..."

"Do you really think so, Hiro-chan?" Kisa said happily, jumping from the pedestal to hug him.

"Now now, Kisa-chan," Ayame said, deciding to spare Hiro a little. "We don't want to wrinkle it. Take it off now, and then you may leave."

She nodded and did so, then turned to Hiro and began to walk out the door. "Thank you Ayame-ojichan!!" Kisa called as she walked throught the entrance to his shop. Ayame stood outside and watched them leave, waving. As they walked down the street, he noticed they were holding hands. He smiled gently. 'No, Kisa-chan most definitely will be having a date to her dance.'


End file.
